


Hot for Teacher

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Gen Fic, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some professors are just too hot to handle… or stay away from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot for Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Suggestiveness  
> Notes: Written for Round 1, Prompt 1 of next_gen_ldws on Live Journal where our prompt was Teddy Lupin and a picture of Rune-carved Moonstones. The drabble had to be 300 words or less and this one made it through to the next round.

Hugo and Lily hung back in the doorway simply watching the inappropriate display before them. "It's disgusting really. I mean, ever since they went and made him Arithmancy professor, every female in this family—and Al, but he's as good as a girl—goes all swoony around him."

Lily snorted at Hugo's diatribe. "Can you blame them? Teddy—I mean, Professor Lupin is swoon-worthy."

Teddy sat at the kitchen table of the Burrow where every female Weasley (and ironically, Al) were crowded close around him, each vying for the position nearest the object of their affection.

"Tell us what the symbols on the moonstones mean, Professor," said Rose. Her voice was all dreamy and she was unable to take her eyes off Teddy.

"Oh yes, please do," said Lucy, pressing a stone into Teddy's hand and letting her fingers linger against his just a bit too long to be innocent.

Hugo jabbed Lily in the ribs. "Did you see that? It's sinful, I tell you! I mean, Teddy's like family. It's practically incest." He couldn't help notice that Lily was no longer paying any attention to what he was saying. She was wearing the same dopey look that the others in the room had adopted as she started towards them. "Lils, where are you going?"

She turned back to look at him and winked. "To commit a few sins, Cousin."


End file.
